To ensure service quality of mobile terminal users is a very crucial task of network service providers. By knowing users' experience of their services, a network service provider can accordingly formulate an optimized policy and adjust resource configuration, so as to make services accepted by more users and to constantly improve service capabilities of the network service provider. Moreover, the network service provider can perform comparison and analysis effectively according to a competition environment to learn a status thereof in competition and to identify weaknesses of its own and those of competitors, so as to sharpen competitive edges of its own and take advantage of the weaknesses of the competitors to gain an initiative in competition.
A network management system constructed based on a conventional service quality monitoring mode can monitor only average network service quality of a backbone network element device, such as a radio access network (RAN) side, a core network, and a gateway side. Therefore, a probe solution is proposed in the prior art. The solution, by using probe systems of a RAN side, a core network side, and a service gateway side, monitor interfaces, such as Iu-PS, Gb, Gn, Gi, and Gw, and is capable of monitoring a network experience indicator of users of an entire network. However, the solution is still limited to monitoring wireless service network quality on a link from a base station to the Internet, and cannot monitor a network key quality index (KQI) from the base station to a mobile terminal user.
Therefore, how to learn operation quality of a wireless service, especially to accurately monitor experience of a mobile user on Internet access service quality, is a technical issue that needs to be solved urgently for wireless operators.